


Rescue

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 9: precious





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
> Day 9: precious

It had been a dark and stormy night. Jason and Percy surveyed their house’s exterior, assessing the damage. A few tiles from the roof had fallen, thanks to the golf-ball-sized hail; a ton of garbage was littered all over the garden, courtesy of the furious winds and, most dramatic of all, their apple tree had been struck by lightning.  In its place now stood a black, skeletal shadow of what it had once been.

Jason was picking up some garbage and judging vaguely what could be salvaged when he heard Percy’s freaked out voice:

“I think there’s a baby trapped here!”

He was pointing at a specially cluttered corner, opposite of where Jason was. Most of the dirty water had pooled there, dragging garbage with it, and leaving it a muddy mess.

Jason heard it too once he got a bit closer. It did sound like a baby. He ran the rest of the way.

“Come on!” Percy urged him.

Together, they quickly and carefully cleared out the trash and debris. The cries kept getting louder and more frantic. Percy’s eyes were alight with alarm and worry.

“Oh,” Percy said, finally.

Jason saw him crouch on the mud and pick up a ball of it. His confusion was temporary, however, as he soon realized what it was that Percy was holding.

“A cat,” he declared. Percy nodded.

The poor, extremely dirty and disheveled thing trembled and kept meowing at them, scared. They dropped everything else, and rushed inside with the small creature.

An upside of the kitty’s fear was that it had pretty much paralyzed it, so it was easy for them to carry and then clean up.

Jason had always considered himself strictly a dog person, and so did Percy, as far as he knew. He didn’t have anything against cats; he just didn’t particularly care about them. He could look at a funny cat video and laugh but his emotional involvement ended there. He considered them cold, aggressive creatures that yes, could be cute, but never would reach the bond a dog and a person could achieve so effortlessly.

So it was somewhat surprising when he saw Percy take care of the kitty so conscientiously. Sure, it was the right thing to do, but Percy’s whole demeanor was that of someone who was trying to save… well, an actual baby. There was genuine care showing in Percy’s face, but also a no-nonsense attitude creeping up through it that Jason had never seen in him. Jason limited himself to fetch things, hold or help the kitty move when required and do basically anything his boyfriend bossed him to do—which was a new, non-unwelcome experience.

Percy’s urgency had been contagious and soon where the mudball had stood, the smallest cat Jason had ever seen in real life was looking at the both of them, still unmoving but visibly less afraid. Its extremely fluffy white fur compensated for its diminutive size. Its huge eyes mimicked Percy’s shade of green. It meowed, this time somewhat indignant, at them. Percy beamed at it and then up at Jason, who blinked rapidly and began blushing like a schoolboy caught staring at his crush.

 

Next thing they knew, they were driving to Frank’s. Jason was at the wheel, next to him, Percy had the cat on his lap.

“Doesn’t seem hurt,” he said, petting its head.

Jason struggled to keep his attention on the road. He kept glancing to his side, to Percy, who honestly looked soft as fuck with his oversized grey hoodie, his bedhead, the cat on his lap, and him staring at it with fond eyes and that trademarked crooked smile.  

They arrived at Frank’s clinic with no incidents besides someone honking at them at an intersection to let them know the light was green. The kitty had jumped along with Jason, startled.

“Your little friend here seems fine,” Frank declared after a few minutes. “And doesn’t seem to be chipped,” he added, looking at Percy, who grinned.

A couple dozen flyers, a few posts on local Facebook groups and even a download of a neighborhood app later, Jason and Percy had a new cat.

 

“Genghis Khan,” Percy announced one night, after emerging out of the bedroom from a two-hour binge of YouTube videos about cat care.

“Seriously?” Jason said, from the living room’s couch. He put down his book and took off his reading glasses.

The cat looked at them from a chair he had claimed quick ownership of.

“Yup.”

“The name of a murderous conqueror.”

“It’s manly,” Percy shrugged.

Jason rolled his eyes.

The cat meowed.

“See?” Percy said, triumphant. “He likes it.”

Genghis Khan climbed down the chair and took a shit on the carpet.

 

A couple weeks later, Jason was coming out of the shower, wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist, to which Percy had said “noice” as soon as he saw him. Jason had blushed again, a full-on habit now, and lightly rebuffed him, but didn’t put on any clothes yet, to Percy’s amusement and appreciation.

“Piper came over while you were at the pool,” Jason said, finally.

“Yeah?” Percy replied. He was lying on bed, still wearing his ratty orange hoodie with BEST COACH EVER written on it, and browsing Netflix mindlessly. Genghis Khan by his side, napping.

“Yep.” Jason sat down on their bed and began petting the cat, who purred in return.

“He likes you,” Percy said.

“She,” Jason said.

“Huh?”

“Piper came over, met the cat and said it’s a she, not a he.”

“Huh.”

“You talked the most with Frank. He didn’t mention it? You didn’t check?”

“I was too preoccupied with whether or not GK was fine, I guess” Percy shrugged.

Jason couldn’t believe it. He also couldn’t believe he himself hadn’t noticed. He quickly found a way to distract from his own obliviousness.

“So, what are we gonna do about the name?”

“What about the name?”

Jason just looked at him.

“Oh, well… uh…”

Percy looked deep in thought for a full second before grinning.

“ _Princess_ Genghis Khan,” he announced proudly, taking her from her napping spot and intending to hug her. She hissed at him and jumped to the floor, and then ran back to her spot.

Jason looked at both of them. He had never been more in love.


End file.
